


Puppet-chan

by wickedorin



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: AU, Android, Crack, Gen, Puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a fill for a drabble request on AwaitingMassProduction: "BT, puppets, go with it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppet-chan

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to say this is short and sweet. But at least I can promise it’s short and involves a puppet.

“Hello, Ebi-chan!”  
  
The android blinked at the unnaturally shrill voice he heard from Kotetsu—and again when he realized there was _something_ thrust in front of him. Pulling back a bit, he continued to visually inspect the odd-looking hand-covering. It was certainly not a glove. It had plastic _eyes_ , for one thing, and was made of brightly-colored fabric. Looking for some kind of guidance, he responded uncertainly to Kotetsu, “Hello?”  
  
“Tsk. You’re not supposed to talk to _me_. Is he?” Before the question could be answered, Kotetsu was staring at his hand and speaking in that shrill voice again—only the thing resting on his hand was moving along with the words. “No, Kotetsu-san, he’s supposed to be talking to me!”  
  
There was simply no sense to be made in such a situation. “Why are you speaking to your hand?”  
  
Both Kotetsu and the “creature” on his hand turned to look at Ebi. “It’s a puppet. Say hello to Puppet-chan!” Switching voices again, the shrill greeting came. “Hello, Ebi-chan!”  
  
Humans. Or perhaps this particular spot of illogic came from the Hero in particular. Regardless, Ebi felt the need to ask, “If Puppet-chan is speaking, then should you not be moving your lips?”  
  
The man frowned. “You’re going to make Kotetsu-san sad if you say things like that.”  
  
“I apologize.”  
  
Only a second later, there was another smile on the Hero’s face. “You can make it up, if you wanted to.”  
  
Well, so long as he could improve upon things, Ebi was willing. “I do, yes. How so?”  
  
Kotetsu stroked his beard thoughtfully before grinning at his own “brilliant” idea. “Give Puppet-chan a kiss.”  
  
The android blinked yet again. “A kiss?”  
  
“Right on his little felt lips there.” His attempt to make the puppet pucker up only lead to it looking like it was chewing on something at best, but he was sort of new at that stuff.  
  
Ebi stared at Kotetsu for a number of seconds, attempting to process the information. Blinking, he then stared at the puppet for another second before leaning in and pressing his lips against the puppet’s quickly, with an exaggerated “kissing” sound. “I sincerely hope you share the sentiment with Kotetsu-san, Puppet-chan. Now please excuse me so that I am not late for my appointment with Dr. Saito.”  
  
Kotetsu blushed slightly even as Ebi walked away. He then stared at the puppet for quite a long time. “Weird. Bunny did the same thing.”


End file.
